Seducing Cullen
by Kermitandthefrog
Summary: Bella's first encounter with Edward instantly leads to a mutant dislike. She's the 'girl next door', attracting more than one admirer and Edwards the 'Hottest' teenager of the school. Everyone worships him, and he's used to getting what he wants. How does one plan to Seduce the other? AH, M RATED, CAUSE WHY ELSE WOUD YOU READ THEM?


**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own this story, the lovely jubbly SM does. I just play with the characters and make them do naughty stuff. **_

"Jake!" I cried, slapping his hand away from my plate, "Stop touching my food, you've got you own!"

Jake removed his hand from my plate and pouted at me, "Aw, but my chips are cold."

"Read my lips Jake," I cocked my head to the side and popped another chip into my mouth. "I. Don't. _**Care**_."

Alice snorted, "Oh god, guys! Can you not go _**one**_ day without bickering? You're like a married couple."

Jake made a noise of disgust, as did I, "Ew, that's just gross Alice. Why would I _**ever**_ want to marry _her_?"

I gasped, "_**Well!**_ You aren't a beauty in my eyes either."

"Aw, Alice! I think it's adorable." Angela gushed, gripping onto Ben –her boyfriend- like her life depended on it.

I folded my arms and glared at them both, "Would you just _shut up_. The pair of you." Angela giggled, whilst Alice gasped

"O-Kay im out, Ben you coming? We have gym." Jake stood up and stretched, revealing a toned stomach with a hell load of tattoos on, some of which he'd ended up having whilst drunk.

"Nah, I think me and Ange here will go home." Ben smiled, wrapping an arm around Angela and giving her a peck on the lips.

**- Sigh- they are so ca-yute! Why can't I have a boyfriend like that!**_**  
**_**I have the sudden urge to stomp my feet like a 5-year old.**

Jake slapped Ben on the back, "Aha! I know what you mean buddy. Parent's aren't home right?"

Ben blushed, looking down at his hands, Angela's cheeks tinted pink a little but she still glared at Jake. "Shut up Jake, were not _**all**_ like you."

Jake grinned lazily, "Yeah, I guess not."

I rolled my eyes, Jake was such a douche-bag – not to mention a grade A Manwhore – I was shocked myself at the fact he was still one of my best friends. We had nothing in common.

Alice groaned. "Come on Bella! Were gonna be late for Gym. Bye Ben, Angela . . . Jake." We all knew she did that to piss him off.

I waved my goodbyes before Alice could drag me out of the cafeteria. "God, you guys take ten years when you talk." Alice whined, dragging me along the hallway.

"Alice!" I whined, clawing her off my arms; _**was she trying to dislocate them**__?_ "Why are you in such a hurry, I thought you hated Gym?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Silly Bella, didn't I tell you that _the___Jasper Whitlock, y'know' the one with the gorgeous bronze curls and the sexiest grey eyes ever! Gosh, just looking into those beasts turns me the heck on."

I eyed her from the corner of my eye and stuck my finger down my throat. "Alice, how disgusting. I do _**not**_ need to know what turns you on."

She waved her hand around carelessly, "Well, anyway, he's on the Soccer team, and we've got Gym. What does that tell you Bella?"

I looked her dead in the eye. "That he likes . . . Soccer?"

We made our way into the changing room, I grabbed my Gym bag and dumped it onto a bench, stripping my top and skirt; throwing them in the bag before replacing it with school Gym clothes.

**This consisted of these really extremely short **_**short**_** shorts, and a polo t-shirt. Our Gym teacher is a bit of a pervert, no wonder he suggested the uniform. **

Alice did the same, "No! It means he'll be there, and I'll get to see him play some Soccer. Who knows, I may even put on a show for him."

I smiled, shaking my head slightly. Alice was definitely a flirter, a girl slag in the least. _**Hey! Every friend has one. Don't judge me. . . **_She had it going for her though. She was gorgeous to say in the least, she had short black pixie hair, and she was _extremely _small.

"Of course Alice, you go get your man. _Ooh! _I wonder if Cullen will be there." I bit my lip; he was the hottest, sexiest man alive on this entire planet! - Also, he was best friend with Jasper, so he was bound to be there.

Alice giggled, tying up her tennis shoes, "Oooh, does someone have the shots for Edward?"

I felt a heat rise up in my cheeks and I shook my head, "No! Of course I don't, he's just good looking, I _am_ a Female you know, and _**Female's **_just so happen to be attracted to the opposite sex and can't help it if there so damn hot."

Alice hummed, giving herself a once over in the mirror as did i. Urgh, who was I kidding? Edward wouldn't look _twice_ at me. I was boring average height, I had mousey brown hair and plain jane eyes. _**Yes, I do realise I just said 'plain jane'. **_Beside's Edward was popular and shit around this school, and there were _way_ prettier girls than me in this school.

We exited the locker room and I pulled down my shorts on instinct. They really where short on me, they barely covered my butt cheeks.

"Oh. My. God!" Alice squealed. "There's Jasper! Oooft that boy is damn fine!" And sure as hell he was.

But not as fine as _**him**_. There he was, leaning against the wall, moving his hands in a cute gesture as he spoke. I recognised who he was speaking to, Emmet Cullen. – His really big intimidating brother – who resembled **The Rock**.  
I decided to let my eyes wander, he was wearing dark washed school shorts that hung dangerously low on hips – **DROOL **– and a similar polo shirt to mine.

Edward would someday be the death of me, believe it or not. Before I could venture any further down in 'Observe Edward'. Alice tapped my shoulder, I whizzed round and my smile dropped.

Jake. "What Jake?" I asked. Not really caring what he wanted at this moment in time, where was Alice dammit.

He put a hand to his heart, "Is that _any_ way to talk to a dear friend?"

I snorted, giving up looking for Alice. I looked up at him and smiled. "What brings you here Jake-y boy."

"You're lucky you're my best friend, because no other person can call me that shit." Jake growled.

I cooed, "Aw, Jake! I'm your best friend. I'm honoured, really."

Before Jake could open his mouth – The pervert Gym teacher – whose eyes were instinctively glued to all the girls' butts, yelled. "Okay, get your butts into partners, and grab a shuttlecock and a bat. Five minutes guys, hurry up!"

Jake winked at me, "Baby, I'd like to be your partner any day, but I just found me some smokin' hot ass." He kissed me on the forehead before sauntering over – in what he thought was a seductive way – to a blonde girl with big tits and mahoosive ass.

I rolled my eyes, fighting back a smile. I grabbed a shuttlecock and a bat and headed over to where Alice was standing with a boy. Most likely chatting him up.

**HOLD YOU'RE FUCKING HORSES.** **No. Way. She was talking to Jasper. Jasper Whitlock**!** Huh, who knew the girl had it in her.**

I decided to go and eavesdrop, I stood close to her, but not _that_ close.

"So I heard you joined the Soccer team." Alice giggled. I snorted, this girl worked too fast.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair, ooh that hair**!** He chuckled, "News gets round fast huh?

Alice giggled again, nodding her head. _**She looked like fucking Churchill the bulldog. **_"Yeah, I guess it does."

**No way. No way was this girl flirting with Jasper. **

"Wanna be my partner, it's just- there's one minute left and I won't be able to find one in that time." _**Wow, nice save Al. Nice save.**_

Jasper shook his head, a grin forming on his face. "Is that just an excuse to talk to me? Cause it's a new one."

Alice slapped his arm playfully, "Of course not." She winked. _**She winked?**__!_ What a little minx.

Before I could turn around, Jasper and Alice looked up at me, "Oh! Hey Bells."

I waved lamely; I bet Jasper thinks im some kind of desperate stalker. "Jasper, this is Bella. My best friend."

"Hey Bella." Jasper smiled softly.

I near enough melted, eep. He was sooo hot. – Drooooollllll – "H-hi." _**Kill me now, I am so lame.**_

Alice turned to Jasper. "Excuse me for a moment?" He nodded and she quickly ran to me.

"Eeep, did you hear all of that?!" Alice jumped in joy.

I laughed, "Yeah, Alice, I heard everything. You move _fast_."

She raised an eyebrow, "What can I say? I'm just **too** amazing."

I slapped her arm, "Come off you high horse Al." I teased. "Oh, Alice. You agreed to be his partner . . . why? Who's gonna be mine?"

Alice laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Err, I kind of asked-"

"Bella right?" Someone spoke behind me; I turned around so fast I nearly broke my pissing neck.

**Oh lordy Jesus! It was Edward fucking Cullen, - AND MY NAME JUST CAME OUT OF HIS MOUTH!**

Then it hit me, oh god Alice is a dead woman. "Y-yeah, that's m-me."

**God, could I sound any dorkier**_**? God, kill me now.**_

"Okay great! I'll leave you two to it. I can already see sparks flying everywhere, stop it you two." She teased, smacking Edwards arm. He looked confused as I did. "Bye!"

_**Caution: **_**Standing anywhere within two inches near Edward can cause serious brain loss.**

_**Yep, my story is that lame: /  
Okay, did you like it my little children**_? _**Love it even? If so then you- **_I sound like im on a commercial or something. I'll. Just. Stop.

_**Anyway, in all seriousness if you did enjoy it AND WANT MORE – **_Pfft, obviously you do. . . . . .Right?  
I never thought I'd beg for reviews, I find it damn shaming – so here goes my pride. – swallow- _**Then be my best friend and click that review button down there!  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

_**I promise you can all have a piece of Edward?! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? **_Would that make you happpyyyyyyy, like I am right now!

**P.S – **More reviews=faster updating. :-)

_**Kermitandthefrog. . . loves youuuuu!**_


End file.
